marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Basil Elks (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Raft | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; BlueCategory:Blue Eyes as Basil Elks | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; BlackCategory:Black Hair as Basil Elks | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scales, Fins on his back, Enlarged red eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin; burglar | Education = | Origin = Human, Mutate, mutated by the Alpha Stone | PlaceOfBirth = Norristown, Pennsylvania | Creators = Len Wein; Gil Kane | First = Marvel Team-Up #16 | HistoryText = Basil Elks was a common criminal from Norristown, Pennsylvania who was trying to steal a mystical gem known as the Alpha Stone from a museum when he was shot at by a security guard. Instead of striking Elks, the bullet hit and shattered the gem. The shards of the gem struck Elks, transforming him into the Basilisk: his skin became green and scaly and his eyes large and red . As the Basilisk he possessed superhuman physical attributes and could generate and manipulate energy via beams projected from his eyes; this energy could generate heat and ice and allowed him to fly. The gem that empowered him was actually a Kree artifact called an Alpha Stone which had crash-landed on the Earth millennia ago along with another gem, the Omega Stone. The Basilisk sought the second gem to increase his powers. He managed to obtain it during a fight with Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and Mister Fantastic, but fell into a pit of magma. Instead of being killed by the lava, Basilisk was encased by the Ommega stone and was swept away in the laca stream. He was eventually found by Moloids who began worshiping the stone. He was freed when a moloid touched the stone , causing a volcano to rise in the Savage Land. There he fought the Thing before causing another volcano to rise in the Hudson River. He was defeated by Spider-Man and the Thing and once again fell into magma and was petrified. Upon resurfacing, he decided to attack Four Freedoms Plaza, the headquarters of the Fantastic Four, the group to which the Thing belonged. However as soon as he appeared he was shot and killed by the vigilante called the Scourge of the Underworld. Years later, the Basilisk was resurrected by the Hood to murder Frank Castle. He was recruited in the Hood's criminal army. He was one of a number of villains who took part in a mass jailbreak from the superhuman holding facility called the Raft. He was apparently the cellmate of the Man Bull for a time, and the pair briefly assisted Hercules against a common foe. Basilisk teamed up with the Looter to steal the Ellsworth Sonic Reducer for Hydra but were stopped by Spider-Man. | Powers = Post Alpha Stone Absorption The Alpha-Stone transformed Basil Elk's cellular structure, granting him a number of superhuman physical capabilities after his body absorbed it's shattered pieces. *'Optic Energy Beams:' The Basilisk's major power was the bodily generator of microwave-related energy, which he could emit at will through his eyes. He could thus create a force beam that heated up an intense vortex of air beneath him. This force beam was capable of exerting a force of 1,500 pounds per square inch. This energy was sufficient to lift him into the air simply by training it on the ground. The Basilisk was able to propel himself a maximum of 400 feet into the air with a single force blast. At first, a continuous force blast was necessary to keep him aloft; later, after gaining further power from the Omega-Stone, the Basilisk appeared to be able to levitate himself without utilizing the force blast to do so. Through his force blasts the Basilisk could propel himself through the air at a maximum speed of 250 miles per hour. The Basilisk could also use his energy beams to accelerate or decelerate the molecular motion of the surface of any object upon which he casts his beams. By decelerating the molecular motion of an object and a small layer of air around it, he was able to encase it in a thin but debilitating layer of ice. The greater the duration of his energy bombardment, the greater the deceleration of the molecules, and thus the greater the amount of ice formed. If the Basilisk had used this power on a warm-blooded organism for too long, the freezing effect would have penetrated more than the surface of the skin, resulting in tissue damage and possibly death. The Basilisk could also accelerate the molecular motion of an object or organism, generating internal heat in the manner of a microwave oven. He could generate a maximum temperature of 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit, sufficient to melt steel. The Basilisk could control the degree of his energy beam's molecular disturbances at will. Alpha-Stone: *'''Peak Human Strength: The Basilisk's physical strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, meaning he is above stronger than normal humans. While he wasn't superhuman, he could lift up to 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Basilisk's enhanced musculature generated less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue affected him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of the Basilisk's body, particularly his lizard-like skin, is harder and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human. His body was durable enough to allow him to wade through lava, which he enjoyed doing often, without sustaining any physical injury. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Post Omega Stone Absorption *'Self-levitation:' | Abilities = | Strength = Peak Human Strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Basilisk (comics) | Links = }} hu:Baziliszkusz (Basil Elks) Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Formerly Deceased